mlpfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Trixie
La "Grande et Merveilleuse Trixie" est une licorne femelle traversant Equestria en tant que magicienne itinérante. Très arrogante, elle est persuadée d'être la meilleure en magie, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise la route de Twilight Sparkle. Description Trixie est une licorne bleue, à la crinière blanche, aux yeux violets et à la magie rose pâle sauf dans Duel magique où elle devient rouge à cause de l'influence temporaire de l'amulette de la licorne ailée qu'elle utilisa pour persécuter, exploiter et séquestrer les habitants de Poneyville avant que Twilight Sparkle lui fasse ôter l'amulette. Apparitions Cette licorne apparaît dans Des pouvoirs... pas si magiques ?, Duel magique, Seconde Chance, Un dangereux retour aux sources partie 1 et partie 2, Le conseil de Celestia, Colère en bouteille, Pour changer un Changelin et Un lien hors du commun. Clones de Trixie Suite à une erreur d'animation, il y avait des clones de Trixie dans Apparences trompeuses. Caractère Trixie est vantarde, égoïste, rancunière et très prétentieuse. Elle a tout de même inventé une histoire sans queue ni tête, prétendant avoir vaincu un Oursin Major, pour avoir une bonne renommée ! Marque de beauté leftSa marque de beauté représente une baguette magique avec une trainée étoilée et brillante, ce qui signifie son talent pour faire de la magie (pas vraiment le fait d'être forte en magie, mais plutôt d'être une assez bonne illusionniste en exerçant quelques petits tours de prestidigitation). Rivalité Elle fut souvent en rivalité avec Twilight Sparkle. Dans Rainbow Rocks, l'homologue humain de Trixie voulut enfermer Twilight avec les six autres protagonistes. Amitié Dans l’épisode Seconde Chance, Trixie tente de se servir de Starlight Glimmer afin d’attirer l'attention en réalisant un tour dangereux dans un spectacle donné à Poneyville. Pour cela, elle fait croire à la licorne mauve qu'elle est son amie. L'intéressée étant justement à la recherche d'une nouvelle amitié pour la présenter lors d'une visite de la Princesse Celestia au château de Twilight Sparkle, elle tombe dans le piège de la magicienne. Au final, Trixie se rend compte que même si elle a manipulé Starlight (celle-ci lui ayant sauvé la vie en la téléportant depuis le ventre d'un manticore), elle reste une véritable amie. Ainsi, Trixie, Starlight et Twilight apprennent toutes les trois une leçon d'amitié. Notes * Trixie possède un design unique pour ses yeux et ses cils, sans stries et avec un seul reflet. * Le nom de famille de Trixie est Lulamoon. * Son père est Jack Pot. Galerie Trixie S01E06.jpg Trixie blasé S01E06.png Trixie pas contente S01E06.png Trixie not pleased S1E6.png Trixie scared S1E06.png Trixie et oursin minor S01E06.png S3E05 Trixie dévoilée.png S3E05 Trixie humiliée.png Twilight et Trixie face à face S3E05.png Trixie sort rajeunissement S03E05.png S3E05 Trixie et son rire maléfique.png Trixie City le hall S3E05.png Trixie fouet S03E05.png S3E05 Trixie change d'amulette.png Trixie désolée S03E05.png Trixie ID S6E6.png Trixie cutely picking up saddlebags S6E25.png Trixie "fresh out of smoke bombs" S6E26.png Trixie EG.png Trixie biscuits au caramel EG.png Trixie about to fall EG2.png Trixie Lulamoon Camp Everfree outfit ID EG4.png TRixie fun.PNG Trixie dazzlings.png Trixie marque de beauté.png Galerie secondaire Catégorie:Licornes Catégorie:Antagonistes Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Familiers de Poneyville Catégorie:Background ponies Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages femelles Catégorie:Personnages d'Equestria Girls